


It Doesn’t Matter Anymore

by kay_the_warlock



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Bi Patterson, Bi Tasha, F/F, Locker Room, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_the_warlock/pseuds/kay_the_warlock
Summary: It’s the team’s last day at the FBI after taking down Madeline and Ivy so Patterson and Tasha decide there is no point hiding their feelings anymore.
Relationships: Patterson/Tasha Zapata
Kudos: 45





	It Doesn’t Matter Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short and basically was just my brain spilling it’s hopes for 5x11 lmao

“Goodnight Jane” Tasha shouted as she swung open the locker room door. She looked around with a sad smile, knowing this would be her last time in here. After Ivy’s take down, the FBI we’re done with the team. She didn’t really know if she was sad or excited, maybe a little relieved. She sighed as she pulled the few things out of her locker that had accumulated over the past few days that they had been back.   
“Hey Tasha” a sweet familiar voice came from the other side of the room.  
“Hey Patterson” Tasha smiled.  
“Shall we go for some drinks? I - I mean I know you can’t drink alcohol but we can get some food or something?” Patterson looked to Tasha’s belly.   
“Sure!”  
Patterson walked over to Tasha and leant against the lockers.  
“I can’t believe this is all over. We can do whatever we want. Go anywhere” she looked around the room and back to Tasha who had finished gathering her things.   
“I didn’t think we were going to survive this” Tasha laughed. Her eyes locked onto Patterson’s as silence fell on the two. Tasha coughed awkwardly and picked up her bag. She wasn’t falling in love with her best friend, she had already talked herself out of that after their reunion in the interrogation room, right?   
“C- come on, let’s get going” She knew that Patterson knew what just happened, but she didn’t seem upset or angry, she almost seemed amused. Patterson slowly stepped forward and reached her hand up to Tasha’s face. Tasha felt her cheeks get hotter and she knew Patterson would be able to see how she was making her feel. Tasha smiled as Patterson held her face with her soft hands. Patterson wordlessly leaned closer and gently kissed Tasha’s lips. It started soft but they simultaneously thought ‘fuck it’, knowing it was their last day, so no one could really say anything, Tasha pushed Patterson against the lockers as they kissed. The kiss broke for a moment as the women laughed, breathlessly.  
“Holy shit” Patterson smiled, still holding Tasha’s face. Their eyes locked once again and they shrugged, beginning to kiss again, barely having caught their breath. Suddenly, the two women froze, pressed against each other as the door crashed open. Patterson opened her eyes, looking over Tasha’s shoulder to see Rich stood in the doorway.   
“Erm, hi. We- we were just leaving” Patterson awkwardly grabbed her bag. Tasha turned around looking in the mirror, trying to fix her hair which was now a bit of a mess. Rich grinned at the two women.  
“You keep your mouth shut!” Tasha glared at him.   
“I- I love this” he waved his hand at the two women before turning around and skipping out the door. Patterson let out a little giggle as Tasha turned around.   
“What does it matter? We’re leaving here forever” Patterson smiled.  
“You’re right” Tasha shrugged, taking Patterson’s face in her hands and kissing her again.   
“Come on. Let’s go” Patterson laughed against Tasha’s lips, gently pulling on her hand.


End file.
